Aquí estoy
by StrangeBoy295
Summary: ¿Al fin llegaría la calma? ¿Por fin estaban a salvo? ¿Lograría encontrar un lugar para su gente? El Dios del trueno ya tenía bastantes cosas en la mente, lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era poder tener un momento de paz, tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo era demasiado para él y ahora que tenía a su amado hermano de vuelta aprovecharía cada segundo para recuperar el tiempo perdido


_**¡Ey! ... sé que tengo pendiente el capítulo de "**_ _ **The genius and the legend" … pero desde que vi Thor Ragnarok tengo tantas ideas que debo liberar, y ya que no sé dibujar sacaré todo esta emoción en la única manera que sé, escribiendo. Demás está advertir que esto contiene spoilers para quienes no la han visto y que todos los créditos son de Marvel, Stan Lee y todos ellos, este fic es solo para entretener, espero les guste.**_

 **Aquí estoy**

Todo había acabado ya o al menos la calma que se sentía en el ambiente era lo que transmitía, la nave viajaba en el espacio buscando un lugar al cual pudiesen llamar hogar ¿Cuál sería el destino de los asgardianos? Tras la destrucción de aquel reino en el cual formaron sus vidas ¿Realmente serían capas de iniciar desde cero? Eso solo el tiempo lo diría. El que ahora era rey tenía demasiadas cosas en las cuales debía pensar, debía mantener a salvo a su gente, tenía que encontrarles un hogar y asegurarles que todo regresaría a la normalidad, pero por ahora debía tomarse unos momentos para él, para asimilar todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo, quizá un trago le ayudaría a relajarse; mientras llenaba su vaso veía en el reflejo del espejo el parche que cubría la herida que le arrebato su ojo derecho, ahora realmente lucía como Odín. Una silueta apareció en aquel reflejo, era Loki quien había entrado a su habitación.

-Te queda bien- fueron las palabras que el Dios de la mentira usó para romper el silencio de aquel ambiente.

-Creo que no eres tan malo después de todo- Thor debía reconocer que su hermano aún podía llegar a sorprenderle en ocasiones, si bien varias veces lo traicionó y solo fingió ayudarle para conseguir sus propios beneficios no podía negar que esta vez agradecía que Loki apareciera en el segundo más apropiado –tal vez si estuvieras aquí te abrazaría- quizá lo que estaba frente a él era una de las clásicas ilusiones de Loki por lo que lanzó el primer objeto que tuvo a su alcance esperando que atravesara aquella ilusión pero para su sorpresa Loki estaba realmente ahí.

-Aquí estoy- Loki solo le sonrió a Thor para demostrarle que aún no lo conocía lo suficiente y que al final siempre caería ante sus trucos, aún ante su expresión de sorpresa Thor se acercó y sin pensarlo dos veces ni teniendo el consentimiento del menor lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo que realmente desapareció la distancia entre ambos, era un abrazo que liberaba varios sentimientos entre ambos y aunque nuevamente se hizo el silencio no era incomodo, era un silencio necesario el cual se rompió ante la voz de Thor –realmente te extrañé, Loki- esas simples palabras bastaron para hacer que el corazón de Loki se acelerará, era como si realmente hubiese necesitado escuchar eso desde hace tiempo.

-Yo creí que querías que me quedara en Sakaar, tú mismo lo dijiste- más que reclamo lo decía con un toque de dolor en su voz pues cuando el comentó que debería quedarse en ese planeta no esperaba que Thor estuviese de acuerdo con él, esperaba otra respuesta por parte del rubio, cosa que en el momento no se atrevió a decir pues aparentemente Thor no lo quería cerca suyo otra vez.

-Bueno, tú también lo hiciste parecer que preferías quedarte allá Loki, siempre eres tan cerrado, nunca lograré saber qué es lo que realmente estás pensando, pero esta vez me aseguraré de mantenerte a mi lado- antes de darle la oportunidad al pelinegro de responderle besó sus labios, era un beso sincero, amoroso, sus manos paseaban desde la cintura del menor hasta su espalda manteniéndolo cerca suyo, no le daría la oportunidad de que se liberara de eso. Ese simple beso le bastó a Thor para hacerle desear probar más del azabache, sentir más de él por lo que instintivamente llevó su rostro al cuello contrario besando esté con cierta desesperación, realmente necesitaba sentir más de esa piel que siempre se sentía fría cual hielo. Sintió como Loki lo detuvo apartándolo un poco por lo que le dirigió la mirada notando un nítido sonrojo en las mejillas de Loki.

-Thor ... solo dijiste "un abrazo" estas aprovechándote de tu suerte- esas palabras ocasionaron que una pequeña carcajada escapara de los labios del Dios del trueno, no podía negar que ese beso hizo su corazón latir con tal fuerza que sentía que se saldría de su pecho, por su parte Thor solo le sonrió acariciando suavemente su mejilla perdiéndose en esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda, nunca había notado los profundos que eran, dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma, pero no esos ojos, esos ojos que eran todo un enigma que tenía que resolver. Thor no tardó en volver a besar los labios de Loki, beso que fue correspondido sin dudar; sin darse cuenta ambos habían terminado en la cama, ambos hincados sobre esta pues así sus manos inquietas tenían un poco más de libertad para explorar el uno al otro, el Dios del trueno buscaba desesperadamente retirar las ropas de Loki, sentía la necesidad de tener esa piel fría solo para él, teniendo a la vista los hombros y el pecho de su amante no dudo en repartir algunos besos húmedos sobre estos ocasionando que Loki se estremeciera, podía escucharlo dejar escapar de sus labios algunos jadeos que resonaban como música en su cabeza, se apartó por breves instantes para dejar al descubierto de su cintura hacia arriba luciendo su cuerpo bien entrenado; pronto las prendas ya no fueron impedimento para que Thor pudiese sentir más a fondo la piel de Loki, lo tenía completamente a su merced, exploraba su cuerpo lentamente con sus manos y sus labios mientras escuchaba a su amante decir su nombre entre jadeos cosa que lo volvía loco y le hacía desearlo más y más.

Aquel momento era íntimo, un momento que solo ellos dos compartía, ambos respiraban agitadamente, sus alientos se fusionaban, eran uno en ese instante, los movimientos de Thor contra la pelvis de Loki eran lentos y profundos, sentía las manos contrarias rasguñar su espalda con fuerza dejando un rastro de esos delgados dedos que lentamente llegaron hasta su nuca acariciando con cariño -realmente … te queda bien el cabello corto- murmuró el azabache dedicándole una diminuta sonrisa, la verdad es que si encontraba a Thor más atractivo con el cabello más corto que cuando lo llevaba más largo; en el espacio uno no puede tener noción del tiempo pero era algo que poco le importaba en esos momentos a los dos amantes quienes trataban de recuperar el aliento, sus cuerpos sudados buscaban reposo en los brazos contrarios, Thor estaba sobre Loki con su cabeza sobre su hombro, en ese abrazo que lo envolvía sus manos seguían acariciando la piel del azabache, por su parte, Loki pasaba sus dedos suavemente en el corto cabello del mayor sintiendo como Thor se enderezaba un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, sus dedos ahora pasaban por el parche que cubría el lugar donde solía estar el ojo de Thor.

-Vaya precio tuvimos que pagar- comentó Loki rompiendo el silencio del momento, ese comentario obviamente desconcertó un poco a Thor.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - se atrevió a preguntar mientras se recostaba junto al menor sin apartarle la mirada.

-Sabes a que me refiero. Tu martillo, Odín, tus viejos amigos, Asgard … tu ojo- de cierta forma se sentía culpable pues si no se hubiera dejado cegar por el odio y el rencor quizá nada de eso habría pasado, todo seguiría siendo como antes, Odín aún viviría y Hela jamás habría cobrado tantas vidas por puro capricho.

-Si, fue un precio bastante alto que apenas pudimos pagar, pero podemos salir de esto, juntos Loki, pelearemos hombro a hombro como cuando éramos jóvenes, encontraremos un lugar al cual podremos llamar hogar- tomaba la mano de Loki con fuerza y cariño, no volvería a perderlo, no lo volvería a dejarlo ir, no solo era para vigilarlo, era porque siempre había deseado mantener a su hermano a su lado, compartir mil y un aventuras con él, gobernar con él siendo su fiel compañero; a forma de promesa, de juramento, besó una vez más los labios contrarios, beso que fue correspondido de inmediato, un beso que sellaba el amor que sentían el uno por el otro y que jamás salió a luz hasta ese momento.


End file.
